ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Batman & Robin: The Challenge is a pair of Intertwined inverted roller coasters in Six Flags Over Arizona. The ride is themed to Batman and Robin. History Ride experience Queue When first entering the queue, guests are taken past a numbers of banners for Gotham City showing for the four contestants. After passing the Joker's Hideout, they enter the Batcave. From there, guests pass a large screen with Batman and Robin which lead to both coaster's stations. Just before they entering the station, guest must choose which coaster they ride: Batman to the left or Robin to the right. Once in the station, on the ceiling, there is a logo of Batman and Robin. Track layout Batman As the train leaves the station, a record messages "Batman Theme Song" is played. After Batman train climbs its chain lift hill, reaching a peak height of 113 feet (34 em). After a small pre-drop, the roller coaster train then drops to the left before entering its first inversion, a vertical loop. Riders then travel through an underground trench and enter an Immelmann loop which sends the train in the opposite direction. The train then drops towards the ground, climbs back up, and spins through a zero-g roll, an inverting element where riders experience the feeling of weightlessness. Afterwards, the train dives back towards to the ground and enters the two-inversion batwing element which crosses a tunnel underneath the park's rear entrance. As Batman train exits the batwing, it climbs through a camelback hill over a station before entering its final inversion, corkscrew to the left. The train then begins a 270-degree climbing a helix to the right, after it reaches the ride's brake run and returns to the station. Robin As the train leaves the station, a record messages "Batman Theme Song" is played, After Robin climbs its chain lift hill, reaching a peak height of 113 feet (34 em). After a small pre-drop, the roller coaster train then drops to the right before entering its first inversion, a vertical loop. The train passes through a Immelmann loop. After the Immelmann loop, the train goes through a zero-g roll, followed by a cobra roll over the bat mobile. The train then makes a full 360-degree upward right turn followed by a left turn leading into another drop. After the drop, the train makes highly banked right into a flat spin. Next, the train makes a left turn (extremely close to the ground) before heading to an airtime, and back up which leads to the brake run. After exiting the brake run, the makes a right turn into a second, shorter, set of brakes before entering the station. Track Robin's track is red and Batman's track is dark blue. Both supports are black. Trains Batman & Robin: The Challenge operates with several steel and fiberglass trains. Each train has eight cars with four seats for a 32 riders per train. All Batman trains were painted grey with black backrest and yellow flexible over-the-shoulder restraints while Robin trains with green backrest and yellow flexible over-the-shoulder restraints. Reception See also References External links Category:Roller coasters